


Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

by songsofnoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Thirteenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofnoble/pseuds/songsofnoble
Summary: After a celebratory night out drinking with the Fam, The Doctor helps you to your room. You had said you and drinks didn't go together very well. You tended to do and say stupid things when you were drunk, and of course, being drunk and alone with the Doctor when she looked so goddamned pretty was an equally as bad combination. After all, as they say, drunk words are sober thoughts.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Reader, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

You giggled, stumbling against the TARDIS door in your drunken state. You and the Fam had treated yourselves out to a night of drinking after stopping an interplanetary war between two planets you'd visited, hoping for a nice, normal outing with nothing dramatic or dangerous happening, but no such luck. Trouble seemed to be where the TARDIS insisted on taking you and your friends on a daily basis. Or maybe trouble was just attracted to The Doctor.

"Y/N, are you okay?" asked the Doctor, having caught you as you stumbled again. 

"I'm fine, the ground just seems to be… at an angle." you slurred, stumbling again. 

The Doctor sighed, shaking her head with a snort, trying to hide her amusement. She had never seen you so drunk before, and she was sure you only had two glasses of wine. This is what she gets for making herself the designated non-drinker. Human alcohol didn't have the same affect on her anyway, so it wouldn't have been much fun.

The Doctor hoisted you up, trying to ignore how you were now staring at her softly, a light in your eyes she hadn't quite seen before as you stared. 

The Doctor hauled you to your room, hearing Graham enter, supporting Yaz and Ryan. "You're alright with getting them to their rooms, right, Graham?" The Doctor called over her shoulder.

Graham shot her a pained smile, as he hoisted up his grandson. "Sure, Doc. Couldn't have you doing all the heavy lifting, these two are a handle enough on their own." he nodded towards you. "She being difficult?" 

The Doctor grunted, giving up and lifting you up bridal style, the alien strength (that she surprisingly never had to utilise much) coming in handy for once. Not that you were heavy, or anything.

You let out an excited yelp as you felt weightless, giggling at The Doctor's bemused expression. 

"What's so funny?" asked The Doctor with a chuckle. Your finger reached up to poke her dimple, bursting out laughing as though it were the funniest joke ever. 

She shook her head with a soft laugh as you arrived in your room, beginning to set you down in your bed. You pouted, but reluctantly let The Doctor remove your shoes from your feet, and gently shoving off the coat that was still on your shoulders. 

You were staring again, watching as the Doctor worked. "You're pretty," you blurted out, suddenly, making the Doctor double take. 

Finished with getting you into bed, moving to sit on the edge of it, The Doctor let out a shaky breath. Why did she feel so nervous? You were drunk. Humans said stupid things when they were drunk.

"Oh, really?" she uttered nervously, her hand instinctively lightly brushing away the hair that had fallen in to your eyes. 

Startling her, you brought up your hand upwards to caress the Doctor's cheek gently, stroking her temple with your thumb lightly.

The Doctor shifted anxiously, feeling her face heat up at your touch, quickly removing the hand from her cheek, and turning her face away, hiding behind her hair, to which you pouted. She would've been surprised if you couldn't hear how loudly her hearts were pounding. 

"Not pretty," you murmured, leaning your head back against the pillow. "Beautiful." 

The breath caught in The Doctor's throat. She could feel your eyes on her, and she knew without looking they were filled with drunken admiration. "You're just saying that because you're drunk," she tutted softly. "Go to sleep." 

You shook your head, still pouting. "Not tired." 

The Doctor sighed running a hand through her hair softly. "You need to go to sleep, Y/N." An idea came to her. She had promised herself she would never use it on you without your permission, but that was the only way she could think of getting you to sleep. She moved her hands, touching your temples lightly. She thought about removing the memories of the last few minutes - knowing how embarrassed you'd be if you woke up and remembered. But she didn't. Not again. Not on another friend, even for something so miniscule. So instead, she simply gave you a good nights sleep, with wonderful dreams. 

"What are you -?" you slurred out, before sinking into darkness. 

"Sweet dreams, Y/N." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I threw together at (once again) 2am, so if it's particularly messy, sorry ajjsjdj
> 
> I might edit this later on, after the next chapter is up.


End file.
